


To Keep Calendars in the Absence of Time (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, M/M, Rimming
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-08
Updated: 2009-05-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus发现有许多理由让自己坚持记录日期，即使在一个时间也失去了意义的地方</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Keep Calendars in the Absence of Time](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/54151) by r_grayjoy. 



 

**等待只为相逢**

 

 

Title: To Keep Calendars in the Absence of Time

Author: r_grayjoy （<http://violent-gray.insanejournal.com/>）

Translation：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom：Harry Potter

Pairing: Snape/Lupin

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: rimming

Word Count: 17,350

 

**Disclaimer:**

The characters, settings, and various terminology herein are the sole intellectual property of individuals and entities much wealthier than I. Please don’t bother suing; I’m just a poor, starving graduate student with slightly unusual methods of procrastinating.

 

Summary:

Severus finds that there can be many reasons to keep track of the days, even in a place where time has no meaning.

 

Author's Notes:

Written for **snapetoy** in **merry_smutmas** , December 2007.

My undying gratitude to everyone who provided their input along the way, including eeyore9990 for encouragement and a brilliant suggestion, alisanne for last-minute assistance, and most especially to nehalenia, for everything.

 

Snapetoy：

<http://snapetoy.insanejournal.com/>

 

merry_smutmas：

<http://asylums.insanejournal.com/merry_smutmas/>

 

 

原文地址：

<http://violent-gray.insanejournal.com/14440.html>

 

 

授权：（节选）

 

 

Certainly, you may absolutely translate my fic into Chinese.  It's a pretty long fic, so I imagine it will be quite a project!  But when you get it done, I'd love a copy for myself!  :)

 

-Rowan (r_grayjoy)

 

 

摘要：

Severus发现有许多理由让自己坚持记录日期，即使在一个时间也失去了意义的地方

 

 

警告：

Rimming

 

 

某鱼注：

 

1，这次就算原作者标明了Snape/Lupin，我本身也是Snupin Shipper不分攻受的，但这篇还是要归类在RL/SS里面

2，很轻微地暗示了Severus和Lily

3，涉及第七册剧透，若尚未看过原著结局请慎入！

 

 

 

=== To Keep Calendars in the Absence of Time 等待只为相逢===

 

 

 

**Ⅰ**

 

 

多年来，Severus曾无数次考虑到自己的死亡。他想象过各种情形，鉴于始终独身孤立无援，有的场景绝非用可怕能够形容。同样，死后的世界在他看来也必定相当精彩，却万万没有料到竟然会是类似蛛尾巷（Spinner's End）的地方。

 

他站在那里，面对完美矗立的建筑，复制得丝毫不差，而实际上童年的家早就成为残垣废墟。前一分钟他还拼命抬头看着Lily动人的绿色双眸—— _不，_ _Potter_ _的_ ——努力维持呼吸，下一分钟却身处自己幼时就无比熟悉的鹅卵石路中央。痛苦的熟悉啊，街灯破旧，窗楞被木板封死，风吹日晒剥落的油漆，一切的一切，清晰却恍惚。然而，空气中没有附近那条河独特的怪味，形状齐整的窄街也被浓密到不可思议的树林层层环绕，显然Severus活着的时候不是这样。

 

没什么可说的，这根本不是“真正的”蛛尾巷，而且Severus也已经确定无疑是个死人，总之，牺牲这件事还没达到爆炸性震惊的效果。尽管他大概希望过能有个好点儿的结局，而不是浑身血污惨兮兮死在黑魔王那条恶心的宠物蛇口中。他其实从未奢求过战后会活下来，并且，也不惊讶为什么这死后的世界没有人出现，张开双臂欢迎自己。实际上，他根本看不出任何其他人存在的迹象，街道无声无息，除了唧唧喳喳的鸟鸣，还有偶尔爬过的昆虫，什么也没有。

 

Severus意识到站在磨得发亮的鹅卵石上，等待不可能发生的事情，简直蠢得无法容忍，于是他习惯性走向街尾最后一幢房子。转动门把，竟然没有锁，轻轻推动，木门朝内侧打开，蹭着地板发出多年不变的响动。Severus伸手摸了摸，很欣慰地发现魔杖还在，他不知道这里能不能使用魔法，没准儿还会为此受伤，但光滑细长的冬青木在握，自然平添了一份安心。Severus迈步，缓缓走进屋里。

 

淡淡的阳光透过黑魆魆的厨房小窗，勉强照亮室内一隅。阴暗并不能掩盖层层堆积的灰尘，更别提主人的漠然。迅速检查过四周，Severus发现家里和自己当初离开时没有丝毫改变，就好像是他学年末回来，打算在这儿度过无聊的夏天似的。只有窗外郁郁葱葱的密林招摇着，告诉他现实根本相反。

 

无所事事，确切地说，无所适从，Severus安置下来，等待会不会有什么变化出现。他花了很长时间懒洋洋地到处挥舞魔杖，尝试各种咒语，当最终确定了一切正常之后，Severus不知道应该如释重负，或者心灰意冷。残阳如血，傍晚时分，Severus略微惊讶地发现自己竟然有点饥肠辘辘，死人也需要吃饭么？鉴于目前的状况，明显答案是肯定的，接着他看到自己的厨房简直就是丰收的仓库。

 

用过晚膳，Severus流连着心爱的书架，又瞅瞅窗外的伪蛛尾巷，天色渐沉，于是他点起蜡烛开始看书，因为麻瓜灯泡坏掉很久了。终于困倦得撑不开眼皮，既然没什么正经事可做，Severus也就昏昏沉沉地踏着狭窄的楼梯，上床睡觉。

 

 

第二天，等到午后还是一片寂静，Severus决定主动出击，探索一下周围。离开小屋，他慢慢沿街道巡视，随机停下来扒着窗户观瞧，或者戳戳摇摇欲坠的木墙。一切都和他记忆中分毫不差，只可惜了远处那被隔开的坟地，空空荡荡。

 

将注意力转回到树林，Severus径直走过去，穿梭在枝繁叶茂间，他本能地将可作魔药材料的植物分门别类，并非打算当工作狂人，而是他坚信，未雨绸缪永远都是真理。这儿相当让人愉快，不像禁林（Forbidden Forest）那么危险，目之所及日光和煦，熙熙攘攘。Severus想到了“生机盎然”，随即卷起一抹淡淡的苦笑。

 

回到家里准备晚餐，Severus度过了自己正式作为死人的第二夜，没什么不同。说实话，他觉得很喜欢这分宁静和放松，尽管到处充满出乎意料，也忍不住寻思，是不是造物主最终赐给了他那些原本应得的安详。

 

 

第三天清晨，Severus认定不会再有什么波澜，所以他带了午饭，动身出发，继续探索。他打算去树林，朝一个方向走，直到看见另一头，或者不得不在天黑前返回。如果这次失败了，下次就换个方向，毕竟，似乎在这里有大把时间，能够有条不紊从容不迫地解决任何疑惑。

 

Severus选择了东边。至少，他认为那是“东”，因为过去的两天里太阳就从那个方向升起。他很快认识到，树林其实相当茂密，有些地方盘根错节，一不小心，长有倒刺的藤蔓就会划过他的脸，钩住他的袍子。Severus从未喜欢过户外，甚至年幼的时候，比起在参天大树间疯跑，摔得浑身是伤，他也宁愿抱着厚厚的古旧书本，和羊皮纸窝在一起。然而此时，周围的平静，再加上他第一次了解自己眼前的任务无关生死，莫名地带来了缓和与镇定。

 

大概经过两小时，除却灌木丛中的野兔，一个活物也没有。揣测着前面的情况，Severus计划停下来吃午餐。当他挤过最后一片荆棘，目之所见彻底打破了原本的想象，他呆立在原地，脑中嗡嗡作响。对面是伪蛛尾巷，只不过这次他在西边，而已。

 

肯定是在森林里兜圈子了，很大的圈子，自己没能全神贯注地分辨方向。这是唯一合乎逻辑的解释。午餐被丢到九霄云外，Severus紧走几步来到街尾最后一幢房子，那的的确确，真真正正，就是同样的建筑。里面每样东西都是他早上离开时的样子：破旧麻瓜炉子上的茶壶，椅子边的书本。这根本是他的家，不是另外冒出来的复制品。Severus告诉自己，是因为心烦意乱才丧失了方向感，然而那并没能缓和他的不安。

 

走出房门，Severus下定决心再试一次。这回他朝北边走，隔几步就用方向咒（directional spell）确认，强迫自己专注于当下正在进行的事而非胡思乱想。因此，两小时后当他拨开刺藤，看到了蛛尾巷的南端，他完全清醒自己没有走错路。

 

Severus又起身，从西南方进入树林，然后，从西北方，每一次重复的旅程在心中一点一滴蔓延出无比的绝望。第四次看到蛛尾巷时已经日薄西山，他颓然跪倒在地，袍子早就被刮破，头发也因为汗水濡湿而黏腻地贴在脸上。Severus那天晚上没有吃饭，也没有看书，只是倚着简陋的沙发半睡半醒，熬过漫漫长夜。

 

第四天，Severus做了一本日历。尽管显然已经被困在这里，最好还是坚持记录日期，保持每天的生活规律，他对自己解释着，已经死去的事实绝不能成为游手好闲，吊儿郎当的理由，另外，等最终找到出路的时候，也应该知道究竟过了多久。所以他制作日历，从到达的第一天起算，小心翼翼划掉前四个方格。把作品挂在厨房的墙上，吃过午餐，他开始修补前一天长袍上撕裂的口子。

 

 

接下来的三周，Severus埋头在书堆中查找任何能将自己解脱出困境的可能性，哪怕是微乎其微的线索。每一条路都无功而返，很快他觉得好像陷入了永无止境的循环，就像在森林里打转似的。意识到如果再这样下去，他绝对会把自己逼得神志不清，于是Severus不情愿地放下笔记，留着以后慢慢考虑这个问题，将精力转向另一些能杀青时间的工作。

 

 

第二十六天，Severus开始用魔法挖掘建造地窖，作为研究药剂和咒语的实验室。工程进展很慢，尤其是他此前从没干过任何类似的事情，所以只好边学边做，寻找适合的咒语及防护盾。尽管一点儿都不着急，最终他还是有了颇令人欣慰的工作间。随后几天用来将鹅卵石变成长柄勺，烧杯，小瓶，还有各种各样的必备器材。大功告成那一刻，Severus已经在他的日历上划掉了整整两个月。

 

魔药教授抓住机会，继续他活着时来不及进行的众多研究和实验，直到架锅熬制，他都被资源匮乏所困扰，不过他也将这当作又一项挑战，于是着手改良配方，以适应那些只有普通原料的情况。他迅速进入状态，很高兴自己能够设定全新的日程，弹性的工作时间，还有中意的课题，自由自在的进度。平生第一次，没有什么人掌控他，不是任何人的奴隶，无须为别人的要求拼命。然而他同样敏锐地意识到，自己依旧是囚徒，和之前一样。

 

 

随着时间流逝，Severus发现自己的死后世界尽管也有昼夜交替，却没有季节轮转。永远温暖宜人，树木常青，百花盛放。偶尔他会挥洒大把时间在森林里，享受安静的平和，欣赏缤纷的色彩，倾听细微的灵动；其他时候则会激烈认定森林其实是海市蜃楼般，掩盖着确凿的禁锢，用枝条构筑阻隔，比任何地牢更加有效。怀着这样的心情，他将自己关在小小的房间中，拉紧帘帐，全然避免见到任何一片绿色。

 

至今为止，还是没有别人进入Severus沉默寂静的世界。他不断提醒自己，真的很享受平静与独处，这种生活是他一直以来期待渴望的。反正他也没有谁想见，好吧，或许Albus除外。他努力克制不去思念Lily，那个可能对他最漠不关心的人，那个他终于用自己全部生命偿还赎罪的人。不，他谁也不需要，不需要任何虚情假意的微笑或者苍白无聊的交流。Severus确实考虑过战争的结果，但那毕竟已经不关他的事了，无可否认，是个解脱。

 

 

第一百四十三天，Severus在魔药试验中取得了重大突破，他发现了痢疾草（fluxweed）的全新功用，能够使得普通植物拥有更大的效力。心满意足傻笑了一会儿，魔药教授熄灭坩埚，在衣服上抹抹手，抬头挺胸走出实验室。大步流星迈向厨房，他突然急刹车，脸上喜悦的表情荡然无存。

 

Severus想到，他根本不能发表研究成果，不能把消息传达给任何人。在这里无论他有了怎样的辉煌，都给自己挣不到一丁点儿赞誉或者骂名。他只能默默继续工作，必须忍耐，吞下所有苦涩，就像这辈子无数次做过的那样。

 

第二天Severus根本不想起床，然后，在第一百四十六天，他早早回到工作室接着研究痢疾草。凭借它的力量，或许可以替换更多药剂中稀有的配料。

 

 

第一百九十八天，Severus标记着他的格子，双手不由自主剧烈发抖。丢下羽毛笔，他抓过日历用尽全身力气从墙上扯下来，声嘶力竭暴跳如雷，将这恶心的东西远远扔出去。本子在空中划过抛物线，纸张飞舞，重重撞上对面的墙壁，扭曲变形，散落各处。Severus不等它落地就拽出魔杖，随着精准无比的 _火焰熊熊（_ _Incendio_ _）_ ，可怜的羊皮纸瞬间化为灰烬。

 

次日用过早餐，Severus做了一本新日历，和之前的一模一样，开始于同一天。他划掉一百九十九格，然后把它挂在厨房的墙上，回到实验室。

 

 

从那以后，孤独和封闭在Severus心头压得越来越重，某些夜里他躺在床上，辗转难眠，听着周围细小的响动，比如蟋蟀和青蛙，还有别的什么生物忙忙碌碌。他渐渐怀疑起来，这些究竟是不是真的，或者只不过存在于自己与世隔绝的想象中。无休止的杂音形成烦躁的情绪，Severus简直得不到片刻安宁，更别提休息了。

 

挨到傍晚时分，他就从明显超负荷的巨大搁架上挑选在世时来不及看的书，沉浸到阅读之中。Severus依旧很享受文字和知识，可能比以前更甚，因为这能提供暂时忘掉现状的港湾。明白不会再有新的书补充，所以他刻意放慢速度，反复品味每一个整齐的印刷体。

 

 

第二百五十一天，Severus发现只剩一本书没有读过了。恋恋不舍放回架子，他希望能尽量留下这最后一份新鲜。卷册似乎在充满诱惑地挑逗，直到第二百七十三天，Severus终于将它拿在手中，开始阅读。三天后他合上封底，莫名感伤，好像刚刚失去了一个对自己至关重要的人。

 

差不多那个时候，接踵而至的梦境开始了。既不是好事，也非惊恐凶恶，甚至相互之间一点联系都没有。抛开情节，每个梦都栩栩如生得不可思议。Severus有些困惑地花了些时间分辨真实和虚像，尽管那些梦常常让他混乱忧郁，憋闷难忍，他也坚决抵制昏睡魔咒（Dreamless Sleep）。夜晚的幻影是他能够连接曾经过往的唯一渠道，至少在梦里，触感是那么切实可靠。

 

然而Severus很小心，总是浅尝辄止。他强迫自己维持稳定的生活节律，唯恐一旦打乱，就会不记得日期，倘若忘掉那些小格子，他就很有可能彻底迷失心智。Severus早已放弃了从这囚笼中寻找出路，不再绝望地乞求有人到来、有什么事情能打破千篇一律的死寂，或者给他最轻微的暗示，指出在他的小小领地以外，还有别的存在。

 

 

第三百一十六天，Remus Lupin出现了。

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Ⅱ**

 

 

临近中午的时候，Severus迷迷糊糊走下楼去标记日历，顺便给自己泡杯茶。他前一晚没休息好，实际上，这段日子都睡眠很差，但他知道窝在床上完全无济于事。等着水烧开的功夫，Severus慢吞吞踱到客厅，盯着窗户发呆。然后，映入眼帘的景象让他的心几乎要直接蹦出来般剧烈收缩。

 

多少个月，外面除了瞎逛的昆虫和飞鸟，偶尔算上野兔松鼠，什么都没有。可此时，一个身影正朝Severus家慢慢走近，破旧的长袍，灰白的头发，绝对没错，是再熟悉不过的狼人。魔药教授眨眨眼，用力揉了揉，再次眨眼，还在，没有消失。Severus觉得自己肯定疯了，不过假如这就是精神失常，他当下决定，要张开双臂热烈欢迎。

 

一脚踢开门，Severus冲出去，踉踉跄跄跑了几步，又停下来，不知所措。Lupin慢慢扭头寻找噪音的根源，“Severus？”他轻声问，疑惑地蹙眉，“我们在哪儿？”

 

好像心脏堵在嗓子眼儿，咚咚狂跳，Severus勉力镇定，回忆着正常的言谈举止。“我宁愿希望你能把这事先放在一边。”他回答，暗暗震惊于自己荒废已久，粗糙干涩的声音。

 

Lupin茫然环顾四周，观察蛛尾巷的复制品，摇摇头，“不，我从没见过这地方。”

 

听到话中的讽刺味道，Severus哼了一声，“我也希望你没有。”

 

Lupin似乎刚刚醒过神来，认出了交谈对象。“Sev—— _Snape_ _！_ 你这个叛徒，杀人凶手，混蛋！”他大喊一声，抽出魔杖瞄准Severus。

 

对方动作并不快，如果Severus愿意，他完全可以把Lupin定身。不过，黑发巫师仅仅交叠双臂抱在胸前，好整以暇看着挥舞魔杖的狼人。“放下吧，”他淡淡说，“你杀不了我；我已经死了。”

 

Lupin脸上再次略过一缕困惑，随后他恶狠狠道，“你罪有应得！”

 

尽管自己小心翼翼藏起对于Lupin出现的无比欣喜，如此严重的谴责也着实伤人。看来，哪怕在死后，他奉献的全部努力和牺牲也仍旧得不到丝毫认同。压下一声轻叹，Severus问：“Lupin，你最后记得的是什么？”

 

“什么？……”Lupin犹豫着。

 

“别蒙我。”

 

“我……战斗……和食死徒，我想应该是Dolohov吧…死咒满天飞，场面一团乱。一道绿色的闪光……我来不及躲开…”Lupin断断续续说着，声音越来越小，最后他眨眨眼，“所以说，我死了？”

 

“看起来是这样。”Severus点头。

 

“这就是灵魂世界？”

 

“在某种程度上。”

 

“天，你不是什么都知道么。”Lupin咧嘴，这是个陈述，并非问句。

 

Severus依旧回答了他，“没错。”

 

带着些许苦笑，Lupin说，“真高兴看到有些东西是亘古不变的。”

 

哦，可惜事情确实有了变化。Severus从没想到有朝一日，自己会对见到Remus Lupin发自内心感到满足。他忍不住猜测为什么偏偏是Lupin，也挺好的，他假设，至少不是Potter或者Black。况且，此时此刻，Severus对这个世界彻底的心如死灰最终得到了回应。

 

没有说出私下的想法，他用眼神示意Lupin抵住自己胸口的魔杖。狼人也看了看，然后疲倦地叹气，垂下手臂。“好罢，我姑且相信已经和我没关系了。指条出路就好，我会自己走的。”

 

森林会为Lupin开放么？Severus一想到很快就将再次被抛下，继续孤独，心口陡然升起沉重的剧痛。“别急，”他说，“我还有些事请教。”

 

Lupin看着Severus，表情中带点不确定的好奇。于是Severus整顿思绪，开始提问，“从你刚刚口齿不清结结巴巴的话里，我想应该能得出结论，你死于对抗食死徒的战斗中？”

 

“看起来是这样，”Lupin老老实实回答，重复着方才Severus自己的话，淡淡笑了。

 

“那场战斗是什么时候，在哪儿发生的？”

 

“Hogwarts，”Lupin继续，“我们收到消息说Harry在学校里，而Voldemort在追杀他。呃，当时你已经不在那里了，剩下的人就做好反抗的准备。午夜时分攻击正式开始，我领着一小群人去场地，结果在混战中被Dolohov杀了。真可笑，我都没发觉你竟然已经死了……”

 

“这不可能！”Snape惊叫。

 

“怎么？为什么？”

 

“我是在Hogwarts那场战斗中被杀的。这意味着我们两人死在同一晚，很有可能相差不过几分钟。”Severus握紧拳头，掐住指尖传来的颤抖。

 

“别告诉我你打算比赛看我们俩谁先死的。”Lupin道。

 

全神贯注于Lupin的消息，Severus没留意听他讲的什么。这绝对不可能，Severus已经在这个寂静无声的灵魂世界困了超过十个月，确切说是三百一十六天。他有记录日期，看在Merlin的份儿上，而Lupin竟然声称自己刚刚从战场死掉。纯属无稽之谈。

 

“你看上去不太妙。”Remus小心观察着他，打断了Severus搅成一锅粥的思路。

 

Severus深深吸气。“我 _被_ 一条蛇吃了，你知道。”这句话，当然，有点夸张，也不那么好听。他现在的样子无论怎么看也瞧不出死前的惨状。相反，最近极度缺乏睡眠让他比曾经更加苍白，挂着厚厚的黑眼圈。然而他的话还是很成功地转移了Lupin的注意力。

 

“真的？一条蛇？”狼人声音中若有若无掺了些玩味和揶揄。“等等，不会是 _Voldemort_ 的蛇吧？”

 

“只此一家。”Severus阴森森回答。

 

“Voldemort杀了你？在战争进行中？”Lupin不可思议地问，双眼圆睁，好像要把听到的东西在脑中拼凑成一幅完整的情节。“但是为什么…哦上帝，你一直都是我们这边的，对不对？”

 

“你还是和以前一样迟钝得可以，Lupin。”Severus点头。

 

“哦，哦Merlin。”Lupin屏住呼吸，“这就是说……哦，Severus。”

 

尽管他很高兴看到Lupin终于了解到真相，不用自己多费唇舌，Severus也对狼人明显表达出的惊骇和遗憾有点别扭。沉下脸，他生硬地说，“为了上帝的慈爱，伙计，现在已经没什么大不了了。进来吧，喝杯茶，我们一块儿试着弄清楚究竟发生了什么。如果那不会给你腐朽虚弱的脑子增加太多负担，就这样好不好。”

 

 

说起喝茶，Severus猛然想到水壶还蹲在炉子上。连忙转身，他冲回屋内，不过进门前回头瞥了一眼，确定Lupin跟在后面。没错，男人跟着他，Severus刚好来得及抢救，在Lupin迈进厨房时重新开始泡茶。“灵魂世界中的一杯茶，Lupin饶有兴致，“这肯定是英国人的天堂。”

 

与狼人的轻松截然相反，Severus一直觉得这地方是他私人的地狱，因此忍住出言讽刺，集中精力在茶杯上。意识到自己还没吃早饭，魔药教授又迅速摆出土司和果酱。整个过程他都强烈感受到Lupin的存在，同时和自己的意志做殊死搏斗，挣扎着不去看另一个男人，不去把他上上下下审视清楚，顺便再戳几下，确定那是真实的固体而非立体的影子。

 

“这么说，还需要吃饭？”Lupin好奇地看着Severus让托盘飘向小小的餐桌。“或者更多的是习惯？”

 

“我不清楚严格意义上这否 _必须_ ，”Severus答道，“但是如果不吃，我真的会感到饥饿。”他曾经偶尔两三天水米不进，特别是在那些完全茫然，无暇其他的时刻。一般来讲，吃东西纯粹是出于无聊，即使储存的食物早就丧失了吸引力。当Severus明白自己的处境时，他毫不犹豫立即动手，一遍又一遍复制所有存货，在容易变质的食物上施加永久保存咒（Preserving Charms）。供给不足无须担心，可单调乏味却是这里的致命伤。

 

“啊，”Lupin叹气，将Severus拉回现实。举起杯子轻呷一口，他拧着眉毛表示疑问。狼人耸耸肩，“只是和我想象中不太一样而已。”自嘲地解释。

 

“你根本什么也不知道。”Severus轻轻说，更多的是给自己听而非Lupin。

 

魔药教授目不转睛，盯着东张西望的Lupin。狼人终于留意到日历，一丝罕有的惊恐在他脸上闪过，“Severus，我想你说，我们是同一天死的。”

 

“我说了。”Severus放下杯子，尽管他不想讨论这么切实的问题，他也明白逃避不了很久。

 

“但是你竟然做了日历…你在这里有多长时间了？”

 

Severus努力用最温和的方式给出答案。“只不过十个来月。”

 

Lupin瞠目结舌，好一会儿才缓过来，“这怎么可能？”

 

“显然，这里的时间和我们习惯中的不同。”Severus暴躁起来，好像那根本就一目了然。

 

摇摇脑袋，Lupin似乎花了些时间理解现状。“那么这十个月来，你在这儿都做些什么？”

 

“读书，改良魔药。我终于能有时间继续自己的咒语和药剂研究了，”Severus解释，“不得不承认，我确实被有限的材料困扰过一阵子，而且需要为此重新部署工作计划。但所幸已经有了些重大突破。我在普通的痢疾草上发现了以前从未记载过的特性，它可以成为替代品，只要稍加修改配方，就能令很多药剂更有效。最近我正研究数字算命法（Arithmancy）的原理，为了……”

 

Severus突然发觉自己居然开始滔滔不绝胡说八道，对Remus Lupin，没门，肯定是因为他已经语无伦次，想把十个月的沉默用一个下午全部弥补回来。低头盯着吐司，他假装用屈尊的语气继续，“可是我敢肯定，你会觉得这些事情太无趣了，宁愿耳根清静些。”

 

“不，一点儿都不乏味。”Lupin坚持，“尽管我必须说，”他顿了一下，唇角上扬，摆出孩子气的窃笑，“不知怎么，我对你选择把自己关在这样一个与世隔绝的地方没有丝毫惊讶。”

 

“不是我的选择。”Severus无力道。

 

“啥？”

 

“根本不可能离开。”然而Severus并不确定这是不是对每个人有效。心里有个声音不停重复着，森林会让Lupin通过，却把Severus永远困在这儿。

 

“为什么？”Lupin蹙眉，“树林那边是什么？”

 

“没有‘树林那边’。”Severus回答。

 

Lupin顽固地反对，“这没道理。”

 

Severus冷不丁起身，“过来，我带你看看。”

 

Lupin满脸茫然，但还是顺从地跟随Severus来到屋外，走近森林边缘。虽然Severus如今已经对这片绿色无比熟悉，他依旧坚持Lupin要使用方向咒，避免走错，接着就一马当先闪身入内。

 

开头几分钟，Lupin问他们要去哪儿，Severus只是重复着，“你会明白的”或者“耐心点儿”，直到最终狼人不再开口。同时，Severus每走一步，心中的不安就增加一分，唯恐森林会释放除了自己之外的任何人。他紧紧挨着Lupin，时不时因为褐发男人的距离超过一臂之遥而伸手抓住他的袖子。即使Lupin真的发现了这不寻常的现象，那么他也没有表示出什么。

 

森林同样拒绝了Lupin，和过去的十个月一样。当两人看到蛛尾巷的另一端，Lupin直愣愣盯着荒无人烟的街道，呆若木鸡。“没有‘树林那边’，”Severus强调，Lupin只是浑浑噩噩地点头。

 

他们回到Severus家，将剩下的时间用来聊天，哪怕安全的话题寥寥无几。最后Lupin提出，自己该走了，Severus白他一眼，“哪儿去？”他问，“你想和流浪汉那样睡在街上么？别的房子都是空的，至少十个月了，如果想变得能够住人，估计真要花上相当的精力收拾才行。”

 

“我保证会搞定，Severus。我总能随遇而安。”Lupin温和地说。

 

“别傻了，Lupin。我还有间卧室现在空着，你最好今晚睡在那儿。有什么事情明天再说。”

 

“你确定？”Lupin怀疑地问，“我不想打扰到你。”Severus狠狠瞪他，于是谈话就此打住。

 

迟些时候，Severus领着Lupin上楼，来到二层的小卧室，丢给他一句晚安，然后回到走廊对面自己的房间。当天Severus睡得相当好，几周以来第一次没有梦魇纠缠。

 

*****

 

第二天清晨，Lupin开始寻找比Severus那里更合适的房子。当然黑发男人完全正确；其他的建筑统统状况堪忧，必须承认，似乎Lupin有大把时间能够修缮整理，不过那也意味着他需要继续寄宿在Severus家，直到工作完成。狼人看上去满怀歉意，Severus则含含糊糊地表示接受，心里却偷偷高兴起来，大大松了一口气。

 

深思熟虑之后，Lupin选择了Severus隔壁的一幢房子，感觉它似乎比别的要结实些。随着狼人着手清理，整修，加固，黑发巫师重新埋首投入到最新的咒语研究，欢欣鼓舞充满力量，因为终于有人能够与他分享成果了。至少，魔药教授在努力集中精神，但还是忍不住频繁地过去查探，看看Lupin，确定他一直都在。打扰狼人的理由听上去岌岌可危，但似乎Lupin能体谅，他相当配合，丝毫没有责备Severus口是心非。

 

白天两人一起吃饭，晚上就闲聊，或者坐在楼下看书。经过了那么久的孤独，Severus迫切需要和另一个人相处，可他全然不知该怎样去做。活着的时候他从未在意社交，现在却担心起来，Lupin会不会因为自己粗暴，笨拙，生涩而甩手离开。谢天谢地，狼人的随和谦逊让整个事情变得不那么困难，曾经Lupin泰然处之的样子总能激怒Severus，如今反倒带给他安抚，让他觉得自在。即便如此，魔药教授在想到他们之间的过往时，还是免不了觉得刺痛，但是很快，他对于有人陪伴的渴望就压倒了多年前埋下的怨愤。

 

 

Lupin到来的第十二天早上，意外地表现出焦虑不安，神情恍惚。当他再一次对Severus的话毫无反应，只是盯着墙上的日历，Severus终于开口，“看在Merlin的份上，到底出了什么事，Lupin？”

 

狼人长叹，满面凄楚，“你知道，这里还有月亮。”

 

“我早就发现了，没错。”Severus干涩涩回答。

 

“差不多一周，就要满月了。”Lupin小声说。

 

不太确定褐发男人是否在暗示他心里想到的事情，Severus沉吟，“Lupin…我不知道在这儿是否需要酿造狼毒剂，有些必要的原料我们没有。虽然我应该能够找到替代品，修正药方，但是那毕竟需要时间…”

 

Lupin打断他。“你觉得在这里，我还是狼人么，Severus？”

 

魔药教授眨眨眼，他几乎没有考虑过Lupin的化狼症可能会因为身故而不药自愈。褐发男人在Severus印象中一直都 _是_ 狼人，从五年级那次事件开始，不曾改变。“我不知道。”他老实回答。

 

随着满月临近，Lupin变得愈发烦乱，已经无法将煎熬的心情掩藏在苍白面容之后。满月前一天清晨，两人在紧张的气氛中迅速制定了计划。他们达成协议，Lupin在月亮升起之前就进入森林，Severus则尽全力将门窗加固，阻止凶猛的怪物。

 

 

是夜，他来到这里的第三百三十四天，Severus睁眼躺在黑暗中，随着每一丝风吹草动，心怦怦直跳。狼人对他来讲意义非凡，想象门外就有那么一个毫无理智，流着口水的野兽让他绷紧了所有神经，对自己的防御咒再怎样信心满满也无助于平静。然而除此之外，还有东西让Severus濒临崩溃，这是Lupin出现后的第一晚，他们没有互道晚安，分别进入自己的房间休息。这是第一次，他不知道Lupin的确切位置，并且不能由着自己的性子过去查看。如果Severus不在，森林会放Lupin离去么？他今晚会不会就这么消失，一去不归？

 

Severus怔怔望着窗帘，月光从缝隙流泻而下，说明那圆圆的球体已经挂在天际，延续亘古不变的轨道。他竖起耳朵，寻找着哀嚎悲鸣，咆哮翻滚的纷乱，可什么也听不到。然后，大概过了两小时，纷乱pin的球体已经走上了亘古变助于平静。然而除此之外，还有些别Severus差点儿被狂暴的敲门声震到地下。

 

抓过晨衣紧紧裹好，又抄起魔杖，黑发男人冲下楼梯。敲打，他发现了，来自前门，三步并作两步跨过起居室，他扯开窗子隔挡偷眼观瞧……是Lupin，不是狼，而是Lupin，完完整整，从头到脚，实实在在的，人。

 

抬头望着Severus，Lupin狂笑不已。“Severus！”他大喊大叫，透过玻璃也能听得一清二楚。“快看看我！我又是人了！月亮升起来至少两小时了，我没有再变成狼！”

 

踌躇片刻，Severus卸下防御咒，打开门。几乎是立刻，Lupin扑上来抓住他的肩，“我又是人了！”他重复着，咧开嘴傻笑，Severus担心他的下巴可能都快脱臼了。“我没有再变成狼！”

 

不等Severus回答，Lupin第三次仰面狂笑，接着栖身向前，给了Severus超级热情的熊抱。魔药教授动弹不得，只能僵在那里，直到Lupin放开手臂。“恭喜。”他喃喃道，Lupin又哧哧傻乐一通，蹦蹦跳跳跑回树林，身影消失在黑色的浓郁之中。

 

第二天早上，Severus走下楼梯，看到Lupin已经坐在餐桌旁，茶杯在手。褐发男人灿烂微笑着，尽管身上脏兮兮，似乎还有些脱力。“早上好，Severus。”他愉快地打招呼，“茶泡好了，留心烫。”

 

从没半夜如此折腾过，导致Severus比往常更加精疲力竭。他嘟囔一声算作回答，坐下来伸手拿起茶壶。“我对昨晚，呃，过分活跃，表示抱歉。”Lupin真切地看着他。

 

“你的活跃可以理解，在那种情况下。”Severus一本正经刻板回答，隐约觉得有些尴尬，却又找不到缘由。Lupin没有再说什么，于是黑发男人试探，“你在外面过夜的。”实际上，他完全知道Lupin拂晓时分才回来，“究竟干什么去了？”

 

“只是……到处走走，跑一跑，看看月亮。我太激动了，根本安静不下来，更别提上床睡觉了。真抱歉打扰你休息不好。”Lupin垂下眼睛。

 

“你没打扰我。”Severus扯谎。

 

Lupin凝视着杯子，眼神飘忽，Severus怀疑男人是不是真的在看什么东西。“很奇怪，这么久了，我都背着化狼狂的恶名，几乎用一辈子时间去解释，希望人们相信我不是毫无理智的畜生。”

 

“你不是。”Severus轻轻说，看到褐发男人高高挑起眉毛表示惊讶，他哼了一声，换上招牌式的轻蔑。“我一生经见过太多怪物了，Lupin，那些才是真正猪狗不如的畜生，你和他们根本搭不上边儿。”这绝对是实话，虽然Severus自己也是不久之前才肯承认的。“我对你有意见，是因为你没有勇气对抗自己的朋友，永远随波逐流盲从大众，并且拒绝为自己做过的事情承担责任。”

 

Lupin眼中闪过陌生的谨慎，停下想想，Severus觉得自己有点过了。然而男人没有生气，只是淡淡说道，“没错，我也同意，那是我的问题。”

 

*****

 

满月之后的日子，Severus和Lupin继续着他们波澜不惊的生活，虽然Lupin现在花更多时间在森林里忙碌，而Severus搞不清楚他在做什么。一开始，他会对自己唯一的伴消失在树丛中表现得紧张不安，以至于无法集中精力在手边的研究上，直到Lupin重新出现才能放心。可渐渐的，他终于确定Lupin和自己一样，是被困在这鬼地方了，因此没可能说不见就不见，Severus莫名悬着的一颗心也就落回到肚子里，开始思考其他的事情。

 

其他，比如说，满月那晚，Lupin挂在Severus身上像个无尾熊，那不代表任何东西，当然。Lupin太兴奋了，Severus只不过刚巧是他能够得着的人。尽管他狠狠责骂自己不争气，竟然会被这种不经意的情况触动，可思绪纠缠得那么突然，Severus无法阻止心里的感觉，憧憬中带着恐惧，却还是期待再次发生类似的事情。

 

Severus曾经相当满足于尽量避免和他人产生肢体接触，但现在他知道自己渴望这个。他热切地在研究中寻找哪怕最小的进步，说给Lupin听，等着得到奖励，褐发男人说不定能拍拍他的背，或者走近，挨着他的胳膊。他异常珍惜Lupin把手放到他肩上，吸引自己注意的机会，于是开始故意在Lupin走到身后时假装一无所知。

 

 

第三百五十五天早上，Lupin来到厨房，直奔茶壶，都没有和Severus打招呼。魔药教授告诉自己没什么好失望的，咕哝了一句早安，头也不抬。“早。”Lupin打着哈欠，拉过椅子在Severus对面坐下，问道，“你在看什么，这么认真？”

 

“我相信或许想到了新的方法，能逃出去。”Severus还没有对离开伪蛛尾巷彻底绝望。如果有条路通进来，那么肯定有出口，他倔强地说服自己。

 

Lupin皱眉，“你还没放弃增强咒语的效力么？不是炫耀，但我真的对数字算命法还有魔咒理论学得不错。我在想，没准儿能和你一起研究，如果你不太反对多个搭档的话……？”他试探着。

 

Severus有些讶异，同时也理智地想到了课题的严峻。放下羊皮纸，他直视Lupin，“鉴于这提议相当有吸引力，我不得不注意到，你好像一点儿都不关心被困在巴掌大小的灵魂世界，和森林还有几十年的死对头做伴。”

 

“我想我说过，自己很能随遇而安，知足常乐。”Lupin耸耸肩，“我还没像你那么厌倦这里，另外，我真的 _很喜欢_ 和那个死对头做伴。谁知道呢？”褐发男人飞快瞟了Severus一眼，笑得朦朦胧胧。

 

没有被吓到，Severus睨视过去，“就没有别人是你最后想见见的？那帮无法无天的朋友？或者， _你妻子_ ？”话锋尖刻凌厉强硬。

 

Lupin脸上的平和笑容转瞬消失，语气降到冰点。“那不属于可以讨论的话题。”他咬牙。

 

没料到褐发男人会有这样大的反应，Severus忍不住再推一把。“干脆承认好了，如果我和那个多动的祸害结婚，我也会对这里的宁静安逸感激涕零。说真的，Lupin，我想‘战争造就奇特的床伴’这话固然没错，但似乎你不用那么咬文嚼字吧。”

 

男人一拳砸在桌上，力道大得让茶杯跳起老高。这么多年过去了，Severus从没见Lupin对任何事过于激烈，最多也就含糊地表示不赞成，所以眼前的景象让他着实震惊不小，必须努力才能保持面部僵硬。“难道那高高在上的智商从来没提醒过你，确实有些东西是你 _不能_ 全盘了解的，Snape？”Lupin咆哮，“通常来说两面三刀的 _间谍_ 不是都很清楚什么时候应该闭嘴么。”

 

Severus抿着嘴唇，扯出个一本正经的浅弧。“事实总是那么伤人，对不对，Lupin？”

 

 

剑拔弩张很快烟消云散，Lupin眼中燃烧的怒火也慢慢平息下来，他颓然将脸埋进双手，一动不动。再次抬头时，褐发男人柔声道，“你看，我只是不希望你为了不能将我们带出去而责备自己。我相信，你已经尽全力了。”

 

“为什么我该死的要自责？”Severus反驳，多少有点惊慌。

 

“好罢，是你先到的，这里是 _你的_ 灵魂世界。”Lupin耐心回答，熟悉的浅笑浮上唇角，然后他一口喝干剩下的茶，起身离开。看着Lupin的背影，Severus对刚刚发生的事情除了迷惑，简直毫无头绪。

 

唯一一次，Severus发现了刚烈火爆的Lupin，结结实实被吓得够呛，吸取教训，他如今更希望能和那个温文儒雅乐观友善的男人待在一起，所以从此以后，他小心翼翼避免再提起Tonks。作为某种道歉的方式，Severus不情愿地接受了Lupin的建议，让他加入研究。确切点儿，他是这样讲的，“哦？我记得你说过想要帮忙数字算命法。那么到底来不来？”他相信，Lupin能明白弦外之音。

 

虽然他从来都不报什么希望，Severus没几天就不得不承认，Lupin真的没有夸夸其谈。实际上，褐发男人对魔咒理论的掌握与自己不相上下，而Snape也发现很乐意与这样博学多才的同僚搭档。他半开玩笑地提醒Lupin，“一旦我们离开这鬼地方，发表了论文，我的名字肯定还会在你前面。”与投入研究相对的是，Lupin修缮隔壁那幢房子的时间明显减少，不过Severus对此刻意保持了一回沉默。

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

**Ⅲ**

 

 

接连不断急促的声响将Severus从半睡半醒中惊起，迅速警觉，他静静躺着，屏息等待。没过几秒，再次重来；有什么小东西在尖锐撞击玻璃窗。

 

扭头寻找噪声的根源，Severus将目光停在透过窗帘洒下的淡淡皎洁之中。又一次满月——Lupin来这里后的第三次了，尽管不再是狼人，他依旧坚持选择在森林里过夜。Severus不明白为什么，没准儿Lupin担心自己还会变身，也可能由于月轮圆润，对他还有潜移默化的影响，或者，更像是他在单纯地享受，整晚仰望银色光晕，心安理得，因为他明白这东西再也不会控制自己。最后，Severus想到，他或许可以理解。

 

 _笃！_ 又一声脆响，Severus走过去，拉开帘帐，刚巧圆圆的鹅卵石扑面打在玻璃上。咽回诅咒，魔药教授抬起窗户，看见Lupin站在下面，似乎抓了满满一把石子。

 

“Lupin！你又在抽什么疯？”Severus大声抗议。

 

显然Lupin把这问题当作戴着有色眼镜的质询。没有回答，他兴高采烈地喊道，“Severus！快下来！”

 

“啥？干嘛？”

 

实在搞不懂，可Severus发誓Lupin白了他一眼。“快点儿，Severus！穿好衣服下来！”说着，褐发男人连跑带跳地闪身，消失在房子侧面，留给魔药教授决定究竟是跟着他走，还是权当神经病在胡闹，爬回床上继续睡觉。

 

三分钟后，Severus走出大门，穿戴整齐。要不是自己根本辗转反侧，他才不理那家伙，魔药教授说服自己。褐发男人在前面等他，Severus还来不及抱怨，Lupin就抓起他的手，“跟我来。”他急切说道，开始拉着Severus走向森林。

 

 

Severus猛然意识到自己正被快速带入荆棘遍布，枝繁叶茂，盘根错节的浓郁深处，几乎一路小跑。对黑发巫师要求减速的叫喊充耳不闻，Lupin紧紧握着他的手，借着微弱的月光，跳进彷佛伸手不见五指的灌木丛。Severus拽出魔杖想要至少来个 _荧光闪烁（_ _Lumos_ _）_ ，但Lupin阻止了他，解释道，“别。这儿已经有太多魔法了。”半信半疑地，Severus任由Lupin引领，默默祈祷他们没有打破任何重要的东西。

 

最终Lupin停下脚步，Severus呼哧带喘，莫名其妙地看着男人闭上眼，深深吸了一大口气。“我是狼的时候，”他声音很柔软，“就热爱森林。那是唯一能够让我平静下来的事物，我不太记得变身过程，但是对这些，记忆犹新。”带着陌生的低吟和强烈的热切，Lupin几句话就抓住了Severus的全部注意力，同时也令他准备好的言语攻击消于无形。

 

Lupin转身，凝视Severus的眼睛，一束细细的月光穿透墨绿，盈盈镀上褐发男人脸颊，让那双琥珀色的金眸在黑暗中闪闪发亮。“我现在还能感觉到其中的联系，尤其在满月。每片森林都是活的，Severus。哪怕这个也不例外，每一片森林，都拥有独一无二的脉动，能量像海浪潮涨潮落，不会错的……这儿！”他突然靠近，“听！你能听到么？能感受到么？”

 

不知何故，Severus忘记了Lupin还拉着他的手，直到对方将之抬起，掌心朝上。卷起Severus的袖子，男人开始轻轻合着脉搏的跳动，叩击那裸露的苍白手腕。Lupin咕咕哝哝，声音渐渐低沉为温柔的耳语，“敲啊敲啊敲。自然的问候。乐章婉转，如果你知道怎样聆听。闭上眼睛就好。”

 

Severus不晓得自己为什么会顺从地让Lupin指挥，合上眼帘，一时间，整个世界都是他；距离那么近，甚至能嗅到男人身上散发的热量和魔法气息，贴得那么紧，Severus甚至觉得Lupin清浅的呼吸正撩拨着自己的发梢——或者那是微风轻抚？然后，触觉慢慢扩大，顷刻间夜晚森林中美妙的奏鸣曲变得清晰无比，昆虫咔哒咔哒，树蛙咕咕呱呱，飞舞的落叶划过气流，每种声音截然不同，却没有混乱，与Lupin稳定的节奏丝丝入扣，与Severus自己的心跳融为一体。于是，真的 _有_ 旋律飘荡，令他铭刻五内。抑扬顿挫，高低起伏，Severus想不出要怎样才能形容得贴切……

 

倏地，Severus觉得周身冰凉，清如明镜的感觉顿时消失，眨眨眼，看到Lupin已经放开他，走远了几步。张口想说几句，但Lupin伸出一根手指压上Severus的唇，摇摇头，随即微笑，高深莫测。一个背转身，男人很快又消失在树影婆娑之中。

 

*****

 

次日Lupin一切如常，还那么气定神闲，Severus差点儿觉得前一晚自己是在做梦，只有鞋尖上的泥印能证明事实刚好相反。魔药教授看到了Lupin的另一面，对周遭如此强烈敏锐的感官，他从不知道对面的男人竟然可以入迷到这种程度。小心翼翼地，他发现自己开始研究Lupin，想从那平和的面容下看到更多潜藏的情绪。

 

Severus不愿承认，然而，唯一掩盖在日常生活背后的Lupin其实就在他脑海深处。每当夜幕降临，躺在床上，他彷佛能看到Lupin站在面前，轻柔爱抚，用低沉却炽烈的嗓音软语呢喃，然后就是纷繁杂乱。不止一次他自黑暗中惊醒，汗水湿透衣衫，气息不稳，胀痛难耐，随着理智回归，朦胧的臆念蒸发殆尽。

 

 

满月后的第八天，Severus再度从梦魇中挣扎摆脱，直挺挺坐起来，身子僵硬，床单纠缠在腿间。他脱下被冷汗浸透的睡衣，挫败地丢在一旁。空气微凉带走了皮肤的濡湿，同时推波助澜，让无法控制的颤栗顺着脊柱爬遍全身，却压抑不住下腹的高热悸动。生气地长叹一声，他侧身，把脑袋埋进枕头，努力强迫自己重新睡觉。显然这回完全无效，而且只有一种方法才能让他放松下来。于是认命般，仰面朝上，他轻轻把一只手滑进被单。

 

多少年来，自慰对Severus来讲不过是偶尔为之，毫不重要。在还是少年的时候，当然他也曾抓住每个机会，享受简单的手淫——有哪个荷尔蒙激增的男孩儿没有过？但是作为成年人，他早已学会最大程度无视生理渴求，因为那将不可避免地带来自怨自艾，他从未拥有过的任何幸福。然而这次，快感的浪潮却一丝不苟，随着他用手指紧紧包裹自己，层层推进，将Severus彻底淹没，他不得不用力咬住嘴唇，以免发出羞愧的呻吟。

 

手下力道加重，Lupin，还有森林，所有事情一股脑儿涌上，想象着男人对自己说话时唇瓣一张一翕，男人修长的手指合着Severus自己的拍子轻叩出诱人的节奏，月光映照在Lupin眸子里…画面最终清晰，却在下一秒粉碎。不甘心地，Severus加入另一只手，握住被单下面因孤独而缩紧的饱胀双球，他几乎能感觉到别人在碰触，Lupin温暖干燥的手，揉捏，轻抚，点燃他每一寸肌肤。

 

扭动身躯，Severus抬高臀部，汗珠顺着大腿淌落。只有这一次，他希望得到释放，想要几个小时连续不断地被幻影和愉悦冲击，然而他无法控制，不能慢下来，更不能停止。随着摩挲的加剧，Lupin似乎栖身靠近，舔着他的耳朵吹气， _为我高潮吧，_ _Severus_ ，然后他彻底投降了。紧咬牙关吞下嘶吼，魔药教授猛烈地射精，弓起脊背，全身痉挛。

 

情欲慢慢平复，Severus同时感到深深的满足和沉重的困扰。不过前者自然技高一筹，因为没过几分钟，他就安然入梦了。

 

*****

 

第二天下楼时Lupin已经坐在餐桌边，失去夜色的掩护，魔药教授对自己基于褐发男人的幻想显得更加局促不安。只有凭着经年累月成为本能的思想防御，他才能勉强保持固有的冷漠，应对那毫不知情的家伙笑嘻嘻地问他是不是做了什么好梦，而没有面颊绯红。“早上好，来点儿茶吧？”

 

做个手势表示同意，Severus走到墙边去标记日历。Lupin看了他半晌，问道，“我不明白，为什么你还这样坚持记录呢。我们早就知道了时间在这里没有意义。”

 

Severus拉开椅子坐在固定的位置，Lupin对面，纠结的发丝垂落脸侧。“事实上，我们 _不_ 知道那个。”他语气暴躁，“我们只知道你莫名其妙被丢进来了。”

 

Lupin白了他一眼，Severus心想或许他不高兴了。“没错，”褐发男人沉声道，“但是我们不知道我俩的时间线什么时候开始的，或者究竟怎样和原来的世界相互连接。尽管没准儿，那边已经是Voldemort死后一百年了，也可能是之前一百年，甚至根本就停留在我们死的那一天。”

 

这刚好是Severus努力避免涉及的猜想。板起脸，他反驳，“当然，那也不意味着我们的时间线在 _这里_ 有什么联系。”不管“这里”是哪里。

 

“好罢。”Lupin温和地说，看上去比Severus更想换个话题，脸上闪过一丝克制，他继续，“个人来讲，我想时间在这地方是倒退的。”扬起下巴，他似乎在端详魔药教授。“你最近年轻了，Severus，我也觉得年轻多了。”

 

有些不自在地，Severus急急分辩，“别胡扯了，Lupin。你当然会觉得年轻，不再承受转换的压力，用不着每四周就变成流着口水满身长毛，到处乱跑的野兽。”

 

“Mmm，”Lupin语意暧昧不明，举起茶杯轻呷。“即便如此，你也不得不承认，从过去的职责，义务还有伤害中解脱出来，感觉相当良好。”

 

Severus哼了一声表示不屑，却没有进一步反对。

 

沉默了几分钟，玩味的浅笑重新爬回Lupin脸上，那让Severus觉得男人简直不怀好意。“干什么？”他担心地问。

 

“我刚刚为自己的灵魂生涯制定了全新的目标，”Lupin狡黠中带点孩子气。Severus挑起眉毛，怀疑地盯着他，于是男人大笑。“我打算，让你忘记那宝贝日历，Severus。”看着Lupin的表情，Severus脑中不禁浮想联翩，Lupin究竟会用怎样的方式达到目的呢，然后他强迫自己，在茶杯氤氲的雾气里掩藏双颊飞红。

 

 

牢牢记着Lupin的话，Severus一有机会就去照镜子。仔细审视之后，他也没看到Lupin说的年轻体现在哪里，在自己眼中他完全没变。接下来的日子，Severus偷偷摸摸观察，最终确定，那男人 _真的_ 年轻多了。或许只是由于Lupin少了饱经沧桑历尽忧患，可似乎还不止如此。无论怎样，Severus尝试阻止自己过于关切，唯恐胡思乱想会导致魔咒研究惨遭破坏。

 

晚上则全然是另一回事儿了。当Severus一个人沉浸在黑暗里，他会释放白天克制的所有欲望。记忆中 _那个_ 夜晚，褐发男人似乎热情澎湃，充满了不可思议的能量，Severus甚至都没有碰到身下渐渐抬头的肿胀，就已经半勃起了。他狂暴地抚弄自己，达到高潮，让Lupin，森林，月光组成的画面在每个深夜如期而至，持续了整整一周。

 

自那以后，Severus对于同一屋檐下的Lupin产生了更加实际的情愫，两面墙之间，不过相隔几米，而已。Severus在自己手中戳刺的同时，暗暗寻思，Lupin会不会晚上也用这种方式自慰，或许Lupin根本和他一齐释放也未尝不是可能。他在脑中勾勒出赤裸的Lupin，躺在床上，五指紧握自己的阴茎，在快感洗礼中拱起脊背，于是Severus跟上幻影里男人的节奏，摩挲自己。每一次，他都高潮得那么强烈，将脸深深埋进枕头，压抑喘息和尖叫。

 

*****

 

Severus在浓密的森林中疾步穿行，圆圆的月亮无精打采，只是在他拨开刺藤枝蔓时偶尔得见。再一次，他抬起手对上顽固的灌木，几乎要考虑转身回去，却立刻将这想法抹平。他刚才看到Lupin就是朝这个方向进入树林的，自己一定离他不远了。

 

世事难料，反而是Lupin先找到的魔药教授。“Severus？怎么了？”

 

看着Lupin从右边的茂密中挤出来，“没，”他回答，声音大得自己听着都难受。

 

“那么你在这里做什么？”Lupin走近，Severus觉得那男人脸上深切的关注和担忧毫不掩饰。

 

防御性冷笑一声，他逃避问题，“我打扰到你了？如果我妨碍了你乘着月色，在茫茫旷野里裸奔打滚儿，顺便吼上两嗓子的计划，那我现在就走。”

 

“不，你根本没打扰我。”Lupin无视言语的锋芒，“我只是很惊讶在这儿看到你。”

 

寂静于两人之间蔓延，Lupin带着探询的目光凝视他，Severus明白自己应该做出解释。可问题是他并没有合理的说辞。当时他看到Lupin在月光下慢慢走远，Severus不明白是什么力量推着自己紧紧跟随。“我还不累，”他犹犹豫豫开口，“我想……”

 

事实上，Severus也不知道他究竟想要什么，真奇怪Lupin竟然明白了一般，男人唇角翘起顽皮的弧度，“那么就这样，”他说，“我猜你最好麻利点儿。”话音未落，转身，他从自己不久前才出现的地方消失了。

 

“Lupin！等等！”Severus喊，知道这根本没用。数了三下心跳，他踌躇不决地，也钻进了树丛。

 

Lupin愉快的笑声领着Severus来到男人附近，刚好在他重新躲起来以前逮个正着。下定决心不让Lupin走脱，Severus跑过去，拿不准是抓住他，还是超过他，或者干脆就踏踏实实跟在后面。他明白应该小心别被地上的树桩绊倒，可他不在乎，一心只是紧紧随Lupin穿过层层密林，看着前方真切的背影，Severus觉得自己又活了，重回十五岁，自由自在，没有枷锁，无拘无束。

 

 

最终Severus伸手抓住Lupin的长袍，两人摔在一处，气喘吁吁。Lupin开怀大笑，爽朗的声音感染了空气，然后男人凑近Severus。“再来一次吧，”Severus突然说，被自己的唐突吓了一跳，“像上回那样，再来一次。”

 

“没问题。”Lupin继续栖身，“闭上眼睛。”

 

Severus听话地闭眼，等待男人握住他的手腕，等待聆听森林的乐章，等待心如明镜澄清无瑕。一秒，两秒，心咚咚直跳，突然迎面而来，Severus发觉自己被压迫着靠上身后的大树，Lupin的唇包裹了自己的。防御溃不成军，他抑不住喉间飘出的渴望和叹息。褐发男人毫不犹豫吞下他的声音，夺走他的呼吸，攫取他的口腔。Severus艰难地想将Lupin推开，可抬起手，动作却变成了死死抓着单薄的袍子，把他搂得更紧。

 

Lupin失去平衡跌在他身上，Severus感到了顶在胯间的坚硬，同时自己的阴茎也急速肿胀做出回应。男人嘶哑咆哮，声音低沉，挟着压抑许久的饥渴和强烈的占有欲，一只手抓紧Severus凌乱的发丝，狂暴地用舌头侵入他的唇齿。配合也好，回报也罢，Severus不管不顾地用力钳住Lupin，激烈亲吻，舔他，咬他，吮吸，连指甲也要划出血痕，随着Lupin的动作扭曲翻腾。

 

Lupin的热量，Lupin的气息，Lupin的魔力，Severus觉得自己几乎要溺死在感官的炽烈中。他大脑充血，脉搏狂跳，血液沸腾，阴茎也悸动抽痛。昆虫咔哒不绝，树叶沙沙作响，所有声音此时溶于一体，在Severus耳中汇聚成坚不可摧的号子， _想他，想他，想他，要他，要他，要他_ ，无法思考，只能跟着最原始的欲望律动，纠缠。

 

阴茎隔着衣料贴在一起，憋得生疼，Severus知道自己快要忍不住了。他绝望地让Lupin停下来，拼命使自己不要像毛头小子那样弄脏长袍，可Lupin使劲扭着屁股，在Severus口中呻吟，于是他放弃了再做任何努力。手指几乎要陷进褐发男人的身子，他强迫自己保持静默，蜷起膝盖，白灼闪烁，头晕目眩，喷薄而出。唯一打破完美自制的就是片刻后Lupin剧烈的喘息和颤栗，Severus心想自己肯定也没两样。

 

平复情欲，Lupin靠着他，前额抵在魔药教授肩头。Severus僵硬地起身，不确定自己应当做些什么。最终，是Lupin抽出魔杖，念了一系列清洁咒；是Lupin牵住Severus的手，让他坐下来；是Lupin，倾身搂他入怀，陪Severus静静凝视月华沉寂。

 

*****

 

这种情况下，Severus明白自己再也不可能躲避Lupin了。因此，他决定应当尽量镇定地处理前一晚上的事件。他完全无法摆脱胸中的抑郁，如果听到了啰啰嗦嗦的咒骂，带着什么“碰巧而已”，“可怕的错误”或者“最好我们假装什么都没发生过”之类，他绝对会发狂。

 

不管最后多晚爬上床，Severus都告诉自己必须赶在Lupin之前下楼。这样至少能让Lupin当那个不得不主动摊牌的尴尬角色，毕竟晚来的人也没什么选择，不是么。虽然可能无足轻重，但是他依旧会把握任何有利的先机。

 

 

然而当Lupin出现在厨房，他没表现出一丁点儿窘困。相反，男人看到Severus坐在桌边，平和的面容奇迹般点亮了，径直走过来。“早上好。”他温柔地问候，接着拇指轻抚Severus脸颊，靠近，弯腰， _吻_ 了他。Severus彻底呆住了，直愣愣看着Lupin，难以置信，动弹不得。

 

在黑发男人对面坐定，Lupin假装悲悯地轻笑，“让我猜猜，”他说，“你希望我结结巴巴搬出一大堆理由还有道歉，直到你想找个地洞钻进去，再把自己咒聋了事？”

 

“非常正确，没错。”

 

“呃，那么，我就选择直接跳过那些，从轻轻松松的安抚和接吻开始，如果你不介意的话。我还是相当喜欢这个环节的。”

 

不可思议，Severus开口，“你已经疯得完全没救了，别胡扯。”

 

Lupin挑眉，“很有可能，但是你不能说从那里面一点儿也没得到愉快吧。”

 

“我把那当作……用来打发时间还不错的办法。”Severus嘟囔着喝了口茶，与羞赧的红晕苦苦挣扎。

 

“只是还不错而已？”Lupin邪邪一笑，“那么我觉得，我们能做得更好！”

 

这回Severus干脆面红耳赤，尽管一半出于尴尬，一半出于恼怒。“我真高兴你终于找到了自己娱乐，让我买单的新路子。很遗憾你那些悲惨的朋友不能一起来。”他嘶嘶讽刺。

 

“我没……”Lupin闭嘴，叹息一声，揪了揪头发。“这么说吧。你觉得享受，我觉得享受。我不知道有什么理由能让我们不继续下去。就像你刚刚指出的，打发时间，这是相当不错的方法，对不？而且时间这东西，估计在这儿我们要多少有多少。”举起手阻止Severus的反对，男人接着说，“我也不是建议直接冲到卧室，把剩下的日子都混在床上。但无论怎样，我都不认为应当逃避否认那些我们彼此都渴望的东西。”

 

看上去简直是天方夜谭，然而Lupin表现出了无比的真挚。“我想，”Severus谨慎地慢慢接过话茬，“如果那种情况再次发生，纵容一下也没什么坏处。”从Lupin对着他笑的样子，Severus宁愿猜测，所谓的情况很快就会重新降临。

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

**Ⅳ**

 

 

这大概是巫师间最莫名其妙的“晨间谈话”了，Severus满心希望Lupin找准机会就把自己扑倒。他紧张不安地等待着男人将他压向药剂储藏柜上下其手，或者其他类似的事情，但是什么突然袭击也没有。四天以后，Severus终于放弃了追寻Lupin的一举一动，甚至开始想那个冤家会不会早就改了主意。正垂头丧气的时候，Lupin竟然从楼梯间的阴影中蹿了出来，这次他们至少来及在把袍子弄得一塌糊涂之前解放各自的欲望。

 

森林中的厮磨，走廊上的手淫，慢慢变成地下室的口交，然后是更加私密亲昵的情事。尽管他死也不会坦白，Severus心里还是无限感激Lupin似乎愿意循序渐进。这意味着Severus不用承认对性经验一片空白，而且他觉得自己掩饰得不错，至少还过得去。Lupin从来没抱怨过，哪怕一个字都没有。

 

第一次他进入Lupin，Severus几乎立刻要缴械投降了。那一两分钟的忍耐折磨，他完全是凭着意志力坚持下来。就在他和自己较劲的时候，Lupin似乎忙于呻吟，来回翻腾，最后射了他一身，丝毫没注意到别的什么。Severus如释重负轻轻舒一口气，假装本来就计划如此。接下来的几次，他明显熟练多了。

 

当然，他们不能只顾滚床单——或者压沙发，或者骑树干，或者蹭桌子——从早到晚连轴转。随着两人情欲交缠的推进，Severus和Lupin继续一起阅读，研究，聊天，像从前一样在树林中游荡。Lupin闲下来时依旧坚持修缮隔壁的屋子，这令Severus很不痛快，尽管他也不清楚为了什么。当然自己很愿意有Lupin陪在身边，可那也不意味着Lupin会真的 _去_ 哪里，只是堵墙罢了。好像一旦整理出能住的房子，Lupin就会欣然搬走，每次看到男人消失在那扇门后，Severus明知道没理由觉得是对自己残忍的羞辱，却依旧禁不住这样想。

 

 

第四百六十三天晚上，Lupin在隔壁忙碌，Severus则努力把精神集中到手里的书本。屡败屡战，平添失落，男人耽搁的时间明显比往常要久，魔药教授犹豫着，每分每秒都好像在火中煎熬。正当他打算起身去找那个家伙的时候，Lupin终于回来了，看上去兴高采烈，带着满意的笑容。Severus的心又沉了下去，万丈深渊。

 

“我大概应当在砍树之前打声招呼，”Lupin宣布，“可是我相信本质来讲已经做过了。我需要检查每一点细节，保证所有东西状况良好，然后就能开始变点儿家具出来。有什么特别的要求么？”男人望向Severus，眼中闪烁着暧昧的意味。

 

Severus横眉冷对Lupin的暗送秋波，“毫无疑问你简直快要抑制不住内心的喜悦了，因为这么快就能从我身边逃开。”他故意拉长腔调，“但是请千万别用什么内部装潢这种无聊的话题打断我美妙的阅读时光。要是我还没有失忆，你应该会根本无视我的意见，把整个房间涂成红色和金色吧。”

 

“要是我真的扭曲到那种程度，那么你已经达到目的了，我现在会把所有东西都染成银色和绿色。”Lupin戏谑，走近Severus身边，坐到沙发上，男人收敛起玩笑，换上一幅严肃的表情。“我从来没有想‘从你身边逃开’，知道么，尽管我一直觉得，事到如今，你更愿意认为是我烦着你了。”

 

说来也怪，Severus竟然没有考虑过要把Lupin从身边摆脱，或者是床上，或者是这幢房子，或者随便什么别的东西，但他只是模模糊糊哼了两声。

 

“无论如何，我们总算能有多点儿空间了，”Lupin继续，“这屋子可真小，”他若有所思地扫了一眼拥挤的居室，“完全不协调，是不是？就好像，如果上帝要把我们丢在各自的灵魂世界，像你说的那样，‘干无花果也有大小’，他们应该提供条件更好的住处。老旧，摇摇欲坠的麻瓜破屋？别逗了。”

 

Severus突然尖锐地意识到自己的陋室，还有许许多多之前被忽略的细节。把尴尬抛在一旁，他就事论事，“这是我童年的家。”

 

Lupin意味深长地笑笑，“你骗我。”

 

“我有么？”Severus挑眉。

 

“你没骗我。”Lupin隐去调侃，显得有些伤感，“呃，请原谅我无意中伤害了你。”

 

“何足挂齿？”Severus摆摆手，“别人会觉得你已经习惯于做个说客，或者用另外那张嘴。”他加上一句，尽管之前的怒气已经不再，而且自己也没有真的语带锋芒。

 

Lupin白了他一眼，忍不住又环顾四周，“说真的？这儿真的是你长大的地方？”

 

“你这么吃惊做什么，Lupin？别告诉我你认为，我整个暑假都躺在巴黎的度假别墅，享受成群结队的家养小精灵送来鱼子酱。”

 

男人眼神有些迷离，Severus看出他正回忆着上学的时光，想起来自己还是少年的样子，穿着不合身的衣服，用着二手课本，毫无发型可言，却透过明显沧桑的目光审视众人。“我早该知道了，是不是？”Lupin懊悔不已，“我想那从来没引起过我们的怀疑，年少轻狂，该死的，分院帽几乎还没碰到你的脑袋，就尖叫着‘Slytherin’；我猜所有人都觉得你来自典型的纯血世家。”

 

“我宁愿假设总有些例外，也不想随随便便胡说八道。”Severus刻薄地指责，潜意识里想到，话题已经转向了危险的禁区。

 

“的确，”Lupin自嘲地表示同意，瞬间恍然大悟，“等等，这就是为什么你会认识Lily，对不对？你们不只在火车上碰到，她是麻瓜血统，肯定小时候也住在这附近。”Lupin东张西望，好像期待着Lily家凭空冒出来。

 

未曾料到会提起Lily，Severus胸中炸开一阵熟悉的剧痛，然而与此同时，他也吃惊地发现，自己已经很久没有想念她了，可能空旷过去了好几周，于是莫名的悔意爬上心头。“是的，我们是……朋友，在Hogwarts之前就是。”

 

“那么我想你大概是混血出身，所以，你父母…？”

 

“我父亲，”Snape回答，见Lupin探询地看着自己，所以又加一句，“我们很疏远。”

 

“但是你们住在一起？”Lupin问。

 

“是的， _全是_ 他造成的。”Severus突然爆发，恶狠狠盯着残旧的楼梯扶手点头，“第一次我的魔力在他面前自不由自主流露出来那年，我五岁。大概就在那一刻，他才真的体会到有个巫师儿子意味着什么。”

 

“我很抱歉。”Lupin垂下眼睛，Severus不确定他究竟是指悲惨的家庭生活，还是映射别的什么。

 

“我很好，”Severus耸耸肩，“陈年旧事了。”

 

“呣，我想也是。”Lupin表示同意，冲Severus柔软地笑笑。“所以，小时候哪间卧室属于你？我睡的那间么？”

 

“对，怎么了？”Severus狐疑地问。

 

表情染上一丝邪气，Lupin站起来，朝Severus伸手，“因为我想要在旧房间好好巴结一下它的主人。”（suck you off）

 

Severus没什么可反对的，于是他握住Lupin的手，随男人上楼。

 

*****

 

“快点，继续啊！”Severus低吼。

 

这是日历上的第五百零六天；Lupin出现的第一百九十天；森林里，他们两人第一次耳鬓厮磨之后的第八十八天。Severus仰面躺着，光裸的腿和Lupin交缠在一起，男人正轻啃吮吸他的喉结。胀到发痛的阴茎紧紧贴在他们之间，可Lupin就是一动不 _动_ ，该死的家伙。

 

“才不要，我想这一次尽情享用你。”Lupin沙哑地说，舌尖扫过Severus突出的锁骨，加重力道。

 

Severus在男人温暖切实的重量下挣扎，努力增加摩擦，咕咕哝哝，“…顽固的，讨厌的，气死人的冤家…”

 

几乎是立刻，Lupin的重量消失了，Severus睁开眼，看到男人四肢着地，跨在他身上，深深凝视着他。“转过去，Severus。”Lupin柔声道，眼中有什么东西热辣辣地升腾，让Severus不由自主顺从。

 

待到他翻身趴好，Lupin惊叹，“Merlin，你怎么能这么漂亮。”

 

Severus嘲笑地皱皱鼻子，“你已经成功把我拐上床了，这当口儿可不需要什么虚情假意的奉承。”

 

“我是认真的。你都不知道自己现在看上去有多美，对不对？躺在我的床上，所有这些肌理，光滑的皮肤……”Lupin的手顺着Severus颈背慢慢向下，一边说一边拂过美好的臀线。“你总是那么苍白，差不多要在月色里 _闪闪发亮_ 了。”男人声音中带着崇拜，混着渴求，轻颤沿Severus的脊椎流向四肢百骸，让他确信，哪怕只是现在，这个瞬间，Lupin是真心的。

 

床铺随男人的动作轻晃，Lupin的发梢扫过Severus肩头，然后他感到火热的唇贴紧肌肤，不急不缓在背上印出吻痕，湿润的舌循着脊柱一路轻舔，留下撩人的折磨。被淫靡的快感冲刷，Severus咬着枕头，难耐地呻吟，反身向后，磨蹭着被褥。

 

“喜欢么？”Lupin小声问，“我还能做得更好。”

 

男人转换姿势，Severus被轻轻拉起来，用手肘和膝盖支撑身体。“Lupin，你要干——”Severus开口，反抗却随着Lupin的舌滑入臀缝，变成一声惊喘。停了几秒，男人卷起舌头，吹入一股凉气，导致Severus几乎崩溃般剧烈地颤抖。

 

显然把Severus的反应当作无声的邀请，Lupin重新用舌头润湿他，反反复复，距离越来越短，直到最终将全部注意力集中在那皱褶的入口。男人温柔拍打，分开臀瓣，指尖划过他大腿内侧，Severus呼吸凌乱，埋在枕头中上气不接下气，心里想着和这难以置信的 _愉悦_ 相比，如此颜面尽失已经无关紧要了。

 

用一只胳膊保持平衡，Severus伸手去照顾自己备受冷落的阴茎。没等他碰到，男人就拨开他的手，“还不行，”Lupin警告。

 

“可是Lupin……”Severus呜咽。

 

“那么，转回来，面对我。”Lupin哑着嗓子，Severus几乎立刻服从了。

 

当他再一次翻身，男人低头，舌尖扫过Severus的整个长度，轻啜流泪的前端，灵巧地弹开。然而他并没有离去多久，就开始小口小口咬Severus的肚脐，带来魔药教授浅浅的悲鸣。忽略这份抱怨，Lupin慢吞吞地亲吻-舔舐-轻啃-吮吸，沿Severus火烫的身子重新向上，就算撕扯他的头发也不能催他加速，Severus被欲望折磨着，盲目扭动屁股，直到两人再度面对面。Lupin硬挺的阴茎抵在他的入口，男人倾身咬着他的耳朵呢喃，“Severus…让我带给你快乐吧……”

 

Severus强压下惊恐，“这刚好是你几分钟以来拒绝去做的。”他嘟嘟囔囔，却几不可闻，气息动荡。他们从没做过这个，尽管他并不想否定Lupin，他也不想把自己置于如此脆弱，一目了然的境地。

 

“拜托，”Lupin声音沙哑，“需要你。”（Want you）

 

那个词，被无比炽烈的嗓音喃喃叨念—— _需要_ ；Lupin _需要_ 他——令Severus马上下定决心。“是的，”他回应，“我就在这儿。”

 

随着他的同意，Lupin伸臂从床头桌拿过一罐润滑剂，扭开盖子，将手蘸湿。他深深吻住Severus，热切地准备好自己，接着用两根手指耐心地帮Severus扩张。等男人觉得他差不多可以了，便埋首Severus颈间，调整位置，然后， _推挤_ 。他缓缓向前，又撤回一点儿，再挺身，终于，完全被包容，进入他体内，留在那儿，直到永远。

 

屏息，Lupin静止不动，“还好么？”忍着煎熬。

 

担心说不出话，Severus点点头，手指死死嵌入Lupin后背，鼓励他可以继续。男人开始运动，仔细轻柔，小心谨慎，寻找那一点。眼角余光里，Severus能看到Lupin的表情全神贯注，汗珠从眉梢滚落，砸在自己身上，炽热，灼烧，感觉很神奇，然后，Lupin他—— _哦上帝啊真他妈够劲！_ ——Lupin找到了特定的角度，Severus几乎要窒息了。

 

“这儿么？”男人轻声问。

 

“你 _胆敢_ 停下来试试看！”就是Severus的回答。

 

Lupin喉间轻笑，却以呻吟当作尾音，究其缘由，Severus狠狠收缩了一下。

 

男人的自制力似乎也消磨殆尽，他猛然加速，这次是真真正正的，进入Severus，带他形成稳定的节奏，每一次都恰到好处撞击 _那_ 一点。Lupin在Severus耳边低语，柔软呢喃，无止境地重复着“好紧”还有“那么热”还有“上帝”还有“太棒了”，Severus迎向男人的力度，紧紧搂着他。Lupin将Severus填满，充盈着他的每一寸，直到体内再也没有半点空隙，但这还不够。Severus的手指与Lupin的发丝胡乱纠缠，在柔软的被褥间他弓起身子，不安地扭动。“再来。”他试着喘气，最终Lupin滑下一只手，握住了Severus的欲望。

 

男人开始合着自己的戳刺摩挲他，叹息着喊Severus的名字。那腔调中的恳切，渴望还有热烈，是Severus意识里仅剩的唯一。高潮层层堆叠在内里，最终爆发，凭借Lupin的手，Lupin的阴茎，Lupin的身体，Lupin的声音，将Severus推上巅峰。他猛烈地射精了，滚烫的液体落在两人胸腹之间，将哭泣扼杀在喉咙深处，眼前白得刺目。Lupin的动作更加狂乱， _嘶吼_ 着，紧随Severus释放自己，深深埋进他体内，Severus甚至觉得，自己永远也不能将Lupin完全放开了。

 

情欲消退，Lupin趴在Severus身上又过了好一会儿，靠着Severus的胸膛，两人分别气喘吁吁。最终他侧身，一手揽过Severus，心满意足长叹一声。几分钟后，看Lupin没有动静，呼吸平缓，Severus觉得男人一定是睡着了。瞧准这是逃走的好机会，顺便能收拾起残存的尊严，Severus试着召回丢在爪哇国的魔杖，打算蹑手蹑脚滑下床。还没有坐起来，Lupin环住他的胳膊就紧了紧，男人的声音清醒无比，“别动。”

 

扭头，他看到Lupin睁着眼，凝望自己。Severus从男人的目光中看不到任何轻蔑，或者洋洋自得。试探地，他伸手拨开Lupin前额垂落的一缕散发，然后定下心来，知道留在这里也没什么不妥，只是今晚而已。

 

*****

 

第五百零七天，Severus忘了记日历。

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

**Ⅴ**

 

 

应该满足了吧。在这里，他们两人的世界中，Severus从Lupin身上找到了抚慰和宣泄，活着的时候从来没有经历过。终于，他彻底解放了，不再被奴役，不再编织谎言，不再投身战争，少年时犯下的错欠下的债已经还清。自他知道黑魔王回归以来，从不敢奢望任何恩赐，所以如今，他应该感激涕零，心满意足了。但事实并非如此。

 

时间慢慢流淌，沉重的负担再次压上Severus肩头，无关Lupin的陪伴。他还是觉得森林对自己封闭，而且好像变得越来越小，充满敌意。有时候，Severus面对Lupin的宠溺，Lupin的温存，满怀依恋。还有些时候则情绪抑郁，他们磕磕碰碰之后终于学会，最好的方法莫过于Lupin放手，让Severus静静一人，直到阴霾消散。如果他承受不住，太过用力地咬破嘴唇，啃裂指甲，至少Lupin就守在旁边，随时准备给他治愈伤痛。

 

失去日历有一阵子了，Severus开始怀念过去每天规律地顺次刻画一个个小小方格，镇定自己。考虑再做新的，可当他发现已经记不起过了多久时，几乎歇斯底里，无论怎么努力都只有沮丧。Lupin来这里后有九个满月，还是十个？或者更多？他整夜整夜熬着不睡，竭力回忆，注定失败，最终放弃。

 

猛然想起Lupin的话，男人说这里是 _Severus_ 的灵魂世界。没错，是他先到的，街巷景色也是他从小长大的环境。然而，如果真的是他自己的世界，为什么Lupin会掺进来？Severus不知道是不是有东西在同时诅咒他们两人。倘若确实被诅咒了，倘若这地方确实是某种炼狱，那为什么Lupin，两个人里最热衷交际的家伙，看上去一点儿都不担心这份无止境的孤独？重重疑问在Severus脑中搅成乱麻，却想不出任何答案。

 

 

Severus不在乎自己躲在森林里那天是什么日子，他靠着大树，蜷起腿，下巴搁在膝盖上。他也不知道月相，但周围真的很暗，所以估计快要新月了。这挺好的，因为他根本不需要看任何东西。

 

“Severus？”

 

他更希望自己也听不到。森林在嘲笑他，监禁他，用每一丝最轻微的沙沙声提醒他，永远都别想离开。那些响动，夜行的生物，大声冲他喊， _没门，枉费心机，逃不掉，你永远都是我们的东西，我们的我们的我们的我们的我们的_ ……Severus捂住耳朵，依然无法将恐吓阻隔。

 

“Severus？”

 

一片阴影飘过来，停在面前。努力了几次，Severus抬起头，目光散乱，失去焦点。他只能勉强看到模模糊糊的轮廓，黑翳浮在灰蒙蒙的背景上。于是他再次垂下头，重新用下巴抵住膝盖。

 

“Severus，你在这儿干什么呢？我找了你好几个小时。”

 

慢慢意识到，耳边的声音本该如此熟悉，胸中升起一股渴望，不想让说话的那个人担忧。所以他又抬头，挣扎着理清思绪，迟疑地问道，“Lupin……？”

 

“没错，就是我。”男人温柔的嗓音低沉镇定，Lupin形状的影子稍稍接近Severus。“我们回去吧，来，扶着我……”站到Severus身边，男人弯腰，一只胳膊环住他，突然，Severus明白了Lupin要做什么。

 

“ ** _不！_** ”他尖叫着，拳脚相加，Lupin吓了一跳，缩回去。上气不接下气，Severus抱紧双臂，好像在生硬绝望地避免自己四分五裂。“不要，”他重复，“我不能离开。”

 

“我们都走不了。”男人有些迷惑，但依旧声音轻柔。

 

深渊中小小一隅，仅存的理智让Severus痛恨自己，不应该把Lupin搞得莫名其妙。拼命控制纷乱的情绪，Severus解释，“我不能离开 _这里_ 。就是这儿，这个点。我不能。”

 

小心翼翼地，Lupin再度接近他，“为什么不行，Severus？”

 

徒劳地想让男人明白，想要自己的话不像是疯言疯语，Severus伸手，漫无目的挥舞着，抓住Lupin的长袍下摆。“这里是我能从家走到的最远的地方了。”他喊道，“这是我能走出的极限。我算得很准，你知道么……”

 

“Severus……”Lupin颓然跪倒在他身边。

 

“听着！”Severus呲牙，终于看清了Lupin，对上男人的目光，“如果我再往前走一步，不管哪个方向，都会变成我在往回走。只要多那么一步。”

 

“哦，上帝。”Lupin脸上充满哀恸。

 

Severus一点儿也不 _想要_ Lupin的怜悯，不想让Lupin用那种表情 _看着_ 他，但既然刚才已经开口解释了，就不能不继续下去。“这森林好像在收缩，Lupin。这儿是我能力范围内最远的距离，森林知道它们在变小。可我 _属于_ 这片森林，逃不掉走不脱，我想我已经渐渐迷失了。”

 

“哦，上帝，Severus，”Lupin悲叹，“我真的很抱歉。”

 

 _……抱歉……？_ Severus耳中跳动的吵闹戛然而止，“什么？”他马上反问。

 

“Severus……”

 

“你为什么要抱歉？”

 

Lupin张了张嘴，好像要说点儿什么，却最终陷入沉默。Severus双手抓住他的前襟，用力把男人拉近，扯着他直到面对面，相隔不过几英寸。“你为什么道歉，Lupin？”

 

破碎的声音在发抖，“我想……我想我才是导致我们被困在这里的原因。”

 

“为什么？快说！”Severus咆哮，粗野地摇晃男人。

 

Lupin带着全然的疯狂和恐惧回答，“我想……是我把自己杀了。”

 

Severus猛摇头，丝毫无法理解他的话。“什么？不对，你是在战斗中死的。你告诉过我你死在战场上！”

 

“我是！我确实是，但……”

 

“ _但什么？！_ ”Severus推搡。

 

“但是……”Lupin目光变得飘忽不定，明显此刻他眼里不再有Severus，或者是周围的森林。男人声音中同样透着疏离的冷漠，“袭击在午夜发生，我领着一小群人来到场地，咒语满天飞，各种颜色的亮光划破黑暗。就像过节时的烟火，我在想，要不是周围纷纷有人死去，那一定美极了。”

 

他好像恢复了一些力量，“常言道时间在战争中变得迟缓，那一定是真的。每件东西都移动得特别慢，所以我……我看见死咒飞起。Dolohov失去了平衡，阿瓦达根本没能瞄准，我完全有机会躲开。我眼看着它迎面而来，明亮的绿色闪电……那么刺眼……于是我下定决心，朝它走过去。”

 

Lupin的故事讲完了，Severus只听到陌生，却无比凄厉的哀嚎，之后才意识到是自己发出来的。怒吼似乎将男人带回现实，当他又一次望向Severus的眼睛，Lupin低声说，“我很抱歉。”

 

Severus觉得胸腔被炸开了一个洞，疯狂的傻笑冲破牢笼，多荒谬啊，有人竟然会对成功利用食死徒自杀而道歉。诡异的惨笑终于停止，Lupin将Severus搂到怀里——或者也许是别的姿势——Severus不知道他们依偎了多久，跪在地上，沉默着彼此拥抱，相顾无言。

 

*****

 

在Severus走进起居室的同时，Lupin抬头，扯出一丝苍白的微笑。不声不响，Severus递过一杯茶，握住冒着烟的杯子，男人低低说了句，“谢谢。”

 

Severus模模糊糊哼了声算作回答，挨着Lupin在沙发坐下，留心不让热茶溅出来。前一晚的混乱，还有对Lupin隐瞒自己好几个月不说真话的愠怒，在心里蠢蠢欲动，但他还是克制情绪，保持风度。鉴于迫切想要接着听男人的经历，他觉得最好应该让Lupin主动讲出来，然而，耐心仅够维持一杯茶的时间，而已。

 

“我说到哪儿了？”男人问。

 

“你正要告诉我，为什么这么做。”Severus提示。

 

“啊，”Lupin端详着茶杯沉吟片刻，“你说得对，知道么。就是我刚到这儿的时候，你谴责我的那些话，说我不能勇敢抵抗朋友们之类的……全都没错。我总是让别人的意志强加在自己身上，控制自己的行为。你一定很高兴看到我最终作茧自缚吧。”他叹气，面孔有些扭曲。

 

“某天早上我醒来，发现自己过着一种完全无趣，自我厌恶的生活，我甚至不知道究竟是怎么 _陷_ 进去的，噩梦，”Lupin继续，“我尝试了很久，真的筋疲力尽，学着去喜欢，等到我受够了，却又不知道怎么才能结束。我只是拼命想拼命想，直到看见出路……”

 

“然后你抓住机会。”Severus替Lupin讲完。

 

“是的。”

 

Lupin又沉默了，Severus接口，“然后你就到了这里。”

 

“是的，就是这样。前一分钟我还在Hogwarts战斗，下一分钟，我就到这儿来了。如果两地之间我曾经还去过别的什么地方，那就是完全没印象。”

 

“不错，很好。你看上去忘了许多重要的东西。”Severus嘟囔，狠狠瞪了Lupin一眼。

 

“最近的话，没有？”Lupin看着Severus，懊恼地笑笑，“尽管我怀疑，这就是为什么我会死在这儿。”

 

“哦？为什么？”这刚好是Severus百思不得其解的关键，明显已经超过了他能研究的范畴，但他依旧想知道为什么会和Lupin一起关在这鬼地方。以前他觉得，被永远囚禁在伪蛛尾巷，是上天对自己年轻时罪孽的惩罚，然而假如这是个牢笼，难以想象为什么偏偏是Lupin从天而降，排解他无边无际的孤独。倘若Lupin能讲出什么道理，Severus简直会洗耳恭听，深信不疑。

 

“很明显，我还没准备好接受自己的所作所为。”Lupin耸耸肩，“呆在这儿很 _安全_ ，我不用去面对那些——”

 

就算及时闭嘴，Severus也能听出潜台词。 _那些我挂念的人，那些放在心上珍惜的人_ 。为了避免男人窘迫，他接着说，“那些你活着的时候不能反抗的人？”

 

Lupin点头，“的确，Merlin知道当时我都干了些什么傻事，让 _你_ 对我印象恶劣。”Severus不能否认，于是保持沉默，Lupin偷偷看他的表情，声音小得几乎听不到，“但是如果James和Sirius知道了，他们会怎样？”

 

陈年积怨又被揭起，Severus暂时压下怒火，翻了翻眼睛，“我想他们会狠狠扇你耳光，叫你窝囊废，然后问你究竟去哪儿了磨蹭这么久，顺便笑话你根本就是低能弱智的白痴。”

 

“你这么想？”Lupin越过茶杯，古怪地笑了。

 

“对。”Severus带着毫不掩饰的深深厌恶。

 

Lupin的笑容慢慢扩大，终于忍不住乐出声来，“你说的肯定很对。”

 

Severus不明白为什么看到男人的表情，会觉得喜怒交织。不耐烦地转换话题，他抛下一度洋洋自得的‘Marauders’，回到手边最实际的谜团，试探地问，“所以你认为，是你 _选择_ 了来到这里？”

 

“不是那么直接，不，”Lupin摇头，“但可能当时我的确有思考自己想要什么。或者是，我需要什么。”

 

“你认为，我怎样才能相信你的理论，Lupin？”Severus挑战似的，“我可相当确定自己根本没 _希望_ 被丢在我那麻瓜破屋的复制品里，除此之外还孤零零过了那么久。”

 

“哦？”Lupin挑起一根眉毛，“你确定，从来没有想过要独处，或者从繁重的责任里解脱？”

 

男人一语中的，Severus赌气地看着茶杯，Lupin又摆出了恼人的微笑。

 

“还有，可能，”他暗示，“你也有些放不下的事情。”

 

“你根本是胡说八道，蛮不讲理，信口雌黄。”Severus抱怨，但他知道无可辩驳。

 

Lupin没有反对，很快谈话也变得轻松随意起来。默示达成协议一般，那天里剩下的时间两人都窝在一起，像往常那样熟悉而愉快，Severus很感激Lupin能守在自己身边。然而，他的思绪却不受控制，总是琢磨着Lupin的话，抓住每个机会苦苦思索。第二天午后，Severus还在绞尽脑汁的时候，Lupin突然冲进地下室，气喘吁吁，衣衫凌乱，勉力呼吸，“Severus！森林！它打开了。森林那边有什么东西在。”

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

**Ⅵ**

 

 

Severus听到Lupin带来这不可思议的消息，手中装着草蜻蛉的罐子差点砸在地上。“你鬼扯些什么？”他厉声喝道，并非因为听不懂Lupin的话，而是他无法相信自己的耳朵。

 

Lupin好不容易喘匀气，进一步解释，“我正在林子里闲逛，没什么目的”他说，“当我来到每次树林都自动折回的那里，看到了一片新的森林。我们之前从没见过。我站了几分钟，就开始听到各种声音，很遥远，也可能是有人在谈话。绝对……多了些什么。我不敢跨过去，所以就赶快跑回来告诉你。”

 

Severus耳中血脉奔涌的沸腾盖过了男人的声音，“你 _确定_ 看到了你以为你看到的东西？”他问。

 

“过来看看。”Lupin没有多说。

 

 

尽管他让自己不要在森林里发足狂奔，Severus还是用了比往常至少快一倍的速度冲出去，Lupin则跟在后边。确实，没错，就像男人说的，蜿蜒向前的林木，岩石，小径，黑莓树丛，之前全都没见过。他们静静站了许久，却听不到Lupin形容的声音，不过那无所谓。眼前全新的景物已经足够了。

 

当然他们要走，毫无疑问，不用再探讨。他们会离开，而且马上动身，因为谁也不希望冒险徘徊，导致森林最终重新闭合。两人商定，最后回去一次，收拾好必要的行李，明天早上就向未知的世界进发。

 

 

Severus把接下来的时间都放在整理装备上，精简研究记录，实验药剂，还有一些参考书。奇怪的是，他觉得好像正在抛弃生命最后的几个月，扔掉那些能表明他存在过的证据。当他拿起Lupin和自己交替写下的观察日志，看着两种字体变换，视线由清晰到模糊，手也开始发抖，几乎打烂了架子上的所有瓶瓶罐罐，他不得不摒除杂念，强迫自己重复面前的机械动作。

 

当晚，两人很早就上床了，Lupin沿Severus的脊柱撒下细细密密的吻，缓缓从后面进入他。男人的手指与Severus交缠，脸埋在他发间，身子伏在他背上。第一次，Severus没有要求Lupin“快点儿”或者“接着做”或者“别胡闹”，他只是满足于层层堆叠的快感，在体内小火慢炖，煨煨煎熬。当Lupin浑身发抖，破碎地呻吟着射精时，Severus也紧随其后越过巅峰，高潮的愉悦淹没一切，如此剧烈，如此渴望，同时也那么令人心酸，感觉就像最后的亲密，就像是将要挥手永诀，从此参商。

 

 

清晨，最后一次走出房门，Severus几乎要后悔了。他告诉自己多愁善感是脆弱可笑的，用不着怜惜这个破旧的地方，甚至以他的经验来讲，其实蛛尾巷还算不上一无是处。跨进森林的那一刻，他拒绝回头。

 

两人在茂密中匆匆前行，各自缄默。不达目的誓不罢休一般，Lupin越走越快，Severus的悔意很快变成苦涩的怨恨。既然他利用Severus已经解决掉了最难的一关，看来Lupin等不及要重回那帮白痴朋友的怀抱，他也将毫不犹豫把Severus抛在脑后。黑发男人心想现在恐怕Lupin都不记得自己跟在后面了，或者他早就忘了他。当他们终于来到新旧交替的边缘，Severus已经气血上涌，五内俱焚。

 

面向男人，他将嘴唇卷成经典且熟悉的讽刺，“好了，那么，再见，Lupin。这真是……令人欣喜。”Severus干涩涩地先发制人。

 

“为什么我觉得这话听着那么陌生呢，”Lupin皱眉，“还有，你说‘再见’是什么意思？”

 

“哦，别玩儿天真了，”Severus哂笑，“等咱们穿过这些树丛，不管看到什么，灵魂世界的任何东西，你走你的阳关道，我过我的独木桥。”

 

Lupin看上像被捅了一刀，“这真是你想要的？”他问。

 

不，这根本不是Severus希望的，可是什么时候他的想法被尊重过？一旦看见别人，一旦Lupin找到了他的 _朋友_ ，他就不再需要Severus在身边解闷儿了。他们会分道扬镳，Severus能做的最好防御，就是让事情照自己的规则进行下去。“我不过在实话实说。”他冷冰冰回答，“很快我们就能找到别的乐趣，而你，将不再需要——什么来着？——打发时间的好办法。”

 

顿时，Lupin望着Severus，目瞪口呆。在其他情况下，男人这种手足无措的样子一定很好笑，最终他似乎艰难地恢复了神智，闭上嘴，靠近Severus，语速飞快，“你真的相信是那样么？仅仅是打发时间？这么久以来都是如此？”

 

“你想说，还有其他？”Severus怀疑。

 

Lupin抬手抚上Severus的脖颈，强迫他直视自己，阻止他别过目光。“不是，”他坚定地说，“从来都不是。”

 

Severus觉得天崩地裂，呼吸都要停滞了，哑声问，“你说什么？”

 

“我在说，接下来不论遇到什么，我都要 _和_ 你一起面对。而且，如果没有你，我也决不离开这里。”

 

“要是你在灵魂世界跟我一起出现，Potter和Black会怎么想？”Severus回声般重复着Lupin两天前的担忧。

 

“他们会觉得我得了失心疯，要不然就是你给我下咒了，而我他妈的根本不 _在乎_ 。告诉你，我已经受够了让别人教我该做什么，让他们滚蛋吧，我能决定自己想要的。还有。我。要。 _你_ 。”（I. Want. _This._ ）

 

Severus张大嘴，却发现一个字也说不出来。似乎这并不打紧，栖身向前，Lupin抓住Severus，印上火热的吻，攫取他的呼吸，抽干他的徘徊，燃尽他的担忧，驱散他的疑虑。唇齿交叠，互为血肉，直到宇宙间除了Lupin切切实实的宣言，再无其他。

 

仿佛一个世纪那么久，两人终于分开，大口喘气，Lupin柔声问，“准备好了么？”

 

“嗯。”Severus点头，而且他知道，这回是真的放心了。

 

男人表情明亮起来，轻笑着，“欢迎来到你灵魂新世界的第一天。”

 

Severus也微笑，心里暗想，Lupin这回说错了。自己灵魂新世界的第一天，其实始于Lupin出现的那一刻。然而，鉴于Severus已经忘记日期很久很久，于是他决定，重新计数也未尝不可。

 

再一次，两人转身面对浓郁的森林，Lupin悄悄牵起Severus的手。接着，步伐一致地，他们踏上了未知世界的第一步。

 

 

END

 

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2009/5/8

 

 


End file.
